Changing winds
by BuNNy1827
Summary: There is another school famous for it's music program,Shun & Kanako are students from that school,but they refuse to perform in front of people.But 'magically' they were put into a contest between the 2 schools when they were supposedly just spectators


WARNING BEFORE YOU CONTINUE READING PLEASE READ THIS WARNING.

xp

CONTAINS OC'S

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Maetoso~<p>

"They are playing again."

"Yeah, it sounds so pretty"

"It's so sad that they don't participate in contests… they probably could get first place."

Shun and Kanako were playing Ava Maria. When they were done, Shun asked Kanako a question, "Kanako, you were a little off than usual. What happened?"

"I saw people standing outside. It got me nervous. You were lucky, since you can close your eyes while playing."

"What people?"

Kanako pointed at the door. Shun looked at the direction Kanako was pointing at and froze. Shun could feel the heat rising on her face. Kanako couldn't help

but giggle at Shun's expression.

"What do you want to do now? We could continue, wait or just go home. It's you're choose." Kanako said.

"I thought you that you hated to perform as much as me?" Shun replied as she tried to ignore the small crowd near the door in there seemly sound-proof room.

"I do, but it's just a bunch of students from this school. It's not like they can do anything to us. Besides we can just hang our black curtain on the door so we can't feel their stares anymore and we can play softly so they will lose interest." Kanako replied back as she organizes her music.

"Hmmm"

As Shun went in to her thinking mode, Kanako tried her best to convince herself that the crowd wasn't there. "There is **no one **there. **No one** is staring at you with creepy sparkly eyes that make you want to puck…." Kanako kept on mumbling and mumbling.

Lucky for Kanako, crowd was slowly disappearing after realizing the two girls weren't going to play any time soon.

"Let's just wait a bit since they are starting to disappear." Shun finally decided.

"Ten minute break?"Kanako asked.

"Sure."

Kanako took her music off the piano and closed it. She got up and went to get some snacks that she had in her bag as Shun put away her violin. After a

peaceful break they decided to play a few songs before calling it a day. )All of their spectators went away by the time they finish their break.)

* * *

><p>It just so happened that the principal was showing the school to a friend of his, when they began to play.<p>

"Who are those two?" the principal's friend asked, pointing to the room that Shun and Kanako was using as they peek through the window on the door.

"Ah yes, the girl playing the violin is Shun Kyrin. She is one of the best violin players in her grade and the one playing on the piano is Kanako Mitsuki. She is

Shun's accompanist and friend. Both of them are good kids." the principal explain as they listen to the two girls playing.

"I wonder didn't why they didn't compete in the music competition or the concour this year?" the principal's friend mumbled.

The principal just chuckled at his friend question.

"What?" he asked not getting why his friend laughed at him.

"Those two will never compete in concours or anything similar to that, Takashi." The principal said in a sad tone.

Takashi frowned a bit, "Isn't it a wasted through? Those two have potential."

"It can't be helped. People have tried to get them to perform but they won't budge."

Takashi lightly hummed as they both watch the two girls play. "Why don't you a small competition with Seiso." He said with a grin.

"You mean the Seiso Academy? Why?" the principal asked.

"Because my good friend I believe I found a way to make them participate in a competition."

The principal looked at him suspiciously. "You better not be thinking of blackmailing my students."

"Don't worry, it's nothing (too) illegal." Takeshi said trying to reassure him.

"What is this great plan of yours?"He said still suspicious of his friends plan.

Takeshi just smirked and only said "Let's talk in your office."

* * *

><p>As the two old friends went away the two girls continue to play. After a good 15 minutes they finally stopped and started to head home. Since, they both live<p>

in the same direction they usually go home together. As they walk they couldn't help but shiver. Little do they know that the discussion in the office will

change their high school lives forever.

* * *

><p>~ Finished~<p>

-happy dance-

thanks for reading this chapter. i hope you like it. and special thanks to my friend for helping me think of this plot.

and again thanks for reading this XD


End file.
